


Kouhai

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Characters, Girlfriend is a Demon, Investigations, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, anyway fuck the creators but fnf slaps, fan names, fan week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: Weeks after the outburst and sudden disappearance of Onizuka Shingo, one of the students a grade below him finally gets to face off with the number one suspect.
Relationships: Original Character/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 10





	Kouhai

Onizuka Shingo went missing almost two months ago now. He would've had a birthday last month, and he would have brought treats for everyone in his class, and some for his friend group outside of his homeroom. He would have hugged his mom and dad, and told them that he loved them, and that he was so lucky to be alive and free. He would have walked through the gates of Tenshin Academy with a flock of adoring followers watching his every move.

He was most likely long dead by now.

Kamisaku Kaito had been one of those adoring followers. He had looked at Shingo with nothing but fondness in his eyes, wishing that he were alongside him as he strolled through the hallways. Kaito had been lucky enough that he was one of the people that Shingo hung out with outside of his class. He was a year behind him, and yet Shingo had taken to calling him a friend, rather than his kouhai. It was almost enough to send Kaito's heart into a flutter whenever Shingo would speak to him.

They had grown close because of their mutual love of music. Most of the students in Tenshin took music as an elective because they thought it would be an easy credit. That wasn't the case with Kaito or Shingo. They genuinely loved and adored the artistry behind it. Shingo had a beautiful voice, and Kaito had mentioned as such to him when they met. He had complimented Kaito as well, and from that moment on, they had bonded over their favorite musicians, their (admittedly shoddy) songwriting abilities, and the instruments they could or wanted to play.

Kaito had grown even fonder of the boy in the time that he had known him. He was kind, compassionate, and outgoing. He had always made time for people whenever they needed or even just wanted to talk. He was observant and understanding with other people. He had a smile that made everything seem better, if just for a moment.

And Kaito knew that he was, without a doubt, fucked.

Shingo had always had his fair share of admirers. He had gorgeous blue eyes, a kind smile, and an approachable attitude. There was seemingly nothing that he couldn't do, and if he did find something he couldn't do, he was optimistic about it, and worked hard to make sure that he could do it.

Eventually, a girl from Kaito's class had joined the friend group. She had recently moved from her previous high school. Her name was Lilith, and she and Shingo had hit it off pretty much right away. Her father was a famous rock star, and she was admittedly gorgeous. She had also admitted that she found Shingo's musical prowess attractive.

There was a pang of hatred in Kaito's heart as he watched Lilith and Shingo get closer. There wasn't really anything he could do about it, because he was almost certain that Shingo was straight, and even if he wasn't, they lived in a smaller city. It wasn't necessarily the best place for queer people to be open about themselves. He didn't hate Lilith either, despite how much he wanted to. She was kind enough, and she was also incredibly confident. She was basically a near match for Shingo.

So Kaito watched from afar as the two gradually grew closer and closer, eventually confessing their feelings for one another outside the gates of the school. He stood by as they started to slowly distance themselves from the friend group to hang out alone. He went home every night and cried into his pillow as he wondered if things would've been different if he had just said something.

And after a month or so of Lilith and Shingo dating, Shingo had suddenly disappeared. Lilith had transferred away again shortly thereafter, and Kaito was left alone to grieve the loss of someone he cared about dearly.

Two months had passed since that day, and a tip from a short redheaded kid had reached him.

A sighting of Lilith, and some new flame.

How she could have possibly gotten over someone as incredible as Shingo so quickly? They had seemed so happy together, and from what little he and Shingo had talked, he had genuinely thought that Lilith was the one.

Kaito had tracked them after the tip, and that next week, he found Lilith and her new boyfriend holding hands, carrying a boombox down the streets. The kid was possibly even shorter than the guy that had tipped him off, with bright blue hair.

He hated the color blue now. It reminded him too much of Shingo.

Lilith looked a little older, a little more mature, especially with her choice of outfit. There was little to leave to the imagination with her dress. If Kaito were attracted to women, he would feel almost scandalized.

"Hey, Lil!" he said, barely thinking before the greeting escaped his mouth. He had initially planned on confronting them more directly later on, but he was clamoring for answers, and there was no point in wasting any more time.

Lilian's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and she said, "Oh, hey, Kamisaku. Gosh, it's been a while, huh?"

The boy looked at the two confusedly before Lilith seemed to process his presence, turning to him and speaking in a language that Kaito couldn't make out. It sounded more robotic than anything. Was this really what she had moved on to after being with Shingo?

"Sorry, Kamisaku, this is my boyfriend, Damon. He speaks Beepolese, same with my family. I sometimes forget that not everyone does." She had an innocent smile on her face, and the boy, Damon, extended a hand to him.

"That's fine. Could you act as a translator between us then? Because I'd like to ask you both some questions."

Lilith paused. "About...?"

"Well, it's been two months since Onizuka-senpai went missing, and I never got the chance to ask you if he had been acting weird before you transferred out of Tenshin. Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of anything, Lil. If I were, I'd be more direct about it."

Sometimes Kaito was grateful that he had been born with natural charm.

"Oh, sure. Although I don't know what Damon would have to do with this. He doesn't know anything about what happened to Onizuka-kun."

"See, I actually got a tip that that wasn't necessarily the case. I mean, not to be rude, but it's a bit hard to believe that you moved on so quickly without knowing Damon beforehand. And since he went missing, I can't help but thinking that there might be something fishy going on."

Lilith's expression soured a bit, and she didn't even need to speak to Damon before he moved forward to defend her. He spoke with harsh beeps and boops, the tone itself carrying his vitriol, but Kaito could make out some of the words he was speaking.

Kaito looked at the short boy, and felt something happening. Before he knew what was happening, he was singing at him, angry and upset, a song that he and Shingo had bonded over. It took a second before he had registered that it was playing on the boombox that was in Lilith's hands.

Shingo had spoken Beepolese, and had taught Kaito what this particular song had meant, as well as some more rude things. Shingo liked to use Beepolese whenever he was angry, since Tenshin students were almost exclusively English speakers. The two boys had started taking to Beepolese as a sort of secret language between the two of them. Kaito used it mostly just for swearing, since Tenshin was an incredibly strict campus with a lot of students that would snitch when given the chance.

Tenshin was considered a bit of a "high society" school. Kaito had gotten in on a scholarship alone, but Shingo and Lilith were pretty well-off all things considered.

These were the kinds of things that Kaito thought about when he was trying not to focus on the world around him. Tangents, spirals, Shingo.

He snapped back to reality once he heard Damon singing back at him. It was almost terrifying, and he was keeping up, which hadn't happened since he had started hanging out with Shingo.

Lilith was merely bopping along to the beat. He wondered if this was her doing. After all, her father was a demon, and same with her mother. She was only 19, so she hadn't fully matured, but if her father were any indication, she might have a power over music.

Everything felt strange. He was just having a musical battle with a random kid over a boy that he hadn't seen in two months. And the kid was just going along with it, same with Lilith. The strangeness of the situation wasn't lost on him.

The music stopped after a minute or so, and Kaito couldn't bring it in him to stop. He kept singing, his voice going hoarse with rage and melancholy. He was almost certain that this kid couldn't keep up with his improvisation, and he wasn't intending for him to. Damon was just the same age as Lilith, if maybe a bit younger, and he had no reason to be as skilled as Kaito was.

The longer that he continued, the darker and more dour the expression on the shorter boy got, as he realized that there was no stopping Kaito from his tirade of curses in a language he barely spoke.

Eventually, Kaito's voice gave out on him, and he felt himself drop to his knees, and a hand on his shoulder.

"Kamisaku, stop."

He was too tired and angry and sad to push Lilith's hand away now. He couldn't even bring his head up to look her in the eye as she continued to speak.

"I'm sorry, but... Onizuka-kun is dead."

The words barely processed, but they did just enough for him to feel their weight.

"...Fuck."

Damon and Lilith both looked offended, as though they'd never heard that obscenity before, despite them hearing him chewing the two of them out in Beepolese mere moments prior. Kaito didn't really give a shit, as he was more concerned with whether or not Lilith was telling him the truth.

Kaito choked down sobs, and started singing another song that he had learned from Shingo. More Beepolese, but Shingo had never taught him the full extent of the meaning, and he hadn't pressed him to ask before he had went missing.

The notes came out of him like a continuous string. If he stopped for a second, it would wrap around his throat and kill him right then and there.

And then, once the song stopped... nothing.

And maybe it was for the best that it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh anyway in case you didn't know, this was meant to be a fan week with a fan character (my self insert, kouhai, aka kaito kamisaku) with two songs. less about the gameplay and kind of more about the story. anyway hi i'm unhealthily attached to senpai
> 
> follow my fnf blog @thursdayafternoonthumpin and i might fuck around and post more abt my fan character


End file.
